


Birthday Dinner

by Rivulet027



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cookies, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sarah Jane's birthday and her kids put a special dinner together for her, complete with sugar cookies and a tale from Clyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Sarah Jane Adventures. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to Triplexpoint for the beta and Tptigger for the handholding.

Birthday Dinner:

As Rani steps into the kitchen, intending to announce the table is set, she pauses to take in her friends. Luke is adding the finishing touches to the rolls he’s making and Clyde is wielding a child’s paint brush as he decorates sugar cookies. Sky is carefully adding sprinkles as Clyde tells all of them the origin of his mother’s famous sugar cookies, “So everyone was happy thinking they had great-grandma’s recipe, only then they started cooking and none of the cookies ever came out tasting as good as hers. Mom says not all of her cousins are culinary inclined so they just figured they’d missed something, but not my mom. She knew there was a secret ingredient!”

The front door opens and they all still.

“Should I stall her?” Sky asks Luke.

Luke shakes his head, “We’re almost ready.”

Rani smiles, turns and calls out, “We’re in the kitchen!”

Then she sits down next to Clyde to help. She’s halfway through painting her first cookie when Sarah Jane walks in, “What’s all this?”

Sky starts singing the Happy Birthday song in answer and they all join in. Sarah Jane smiles through the whole song and thanks them when they’ve finished, then tells them, “It smells so good in here.”

“It was Luke’s idea,” Sky grins.

“Who found me the cook book?” Luke teases.

“Who helped interpret the cook book?” Clyde jumps in.

“Cooking is an art, baking is science,” Rani says as she pokes Clyde with the handle of her paintbrush, “At least I think that’s how that quote goes.”

“There’s cake too, but we wanted cookies,” Sky changes the subject.

Sarah Jane smiles at that before joining them. She grabs paint brush and asks, “So how do we have this set up?”

“The birthday girl shouldn’t have to decorate her own cookies,” Clyde protests.

“I want to, it looks like fun,” Sarah Jane counters.

“We have the time,” Luke points out, “We’re almost done cooking, just not quite.”

“Besides you have to tell the rest of the story!” Sky protests, before she explains to Sarah Jane, “The cookie recipe belonged to Clyde’s great-grandma and when she gave it to everyone she left off an ingredient. Clyde’s mom figured it out.”

Sarah Jane turns to Clyde expectantly. Clyde grins, presses his lips together and begins showing her how to paint the thin frosting onto the sugar cookies.

“Oh come on!” Rani protests.

Clyde gives them a mischievous smirk, “So my mom knew something was missing and called my great-grandma on it, but she only ever got a mischievous look out of her. Everyone’s cookies always paled in comparison to Great-Grandma’s. I had the honor of tasting them before she died and I cherish the memory.”

“I think I know where that mischievous look ended up,” Rani teases.

Clyde grins.

“So these aren’t your great-grandma’s sugar cookies?” Sky asks.

“My mom’s clever,” Clyde promises Sky.

“What’d she do?” Sarah Jane asks.

“Bribed her with good cooking and helped take care of her into her old age,” Clyde answers, “Though I suspect she’d have done so anyway. Of course she waited till she was on her deathbed to reveal the secret ingredient.”

“What was it?” Luke asks.

“Love,” Clyde stalls.

“But…” Sky starts to protest.

Clyde hands her a cookie, “See if this isn’t the best sugar cookie you’ve ever had.”

As Sky takes a bite Clyde reveals, “It all comes down to the cream of tartar.”

“That makes sense,” Luke says as he begins transferring the rolls to a bread basket.

“And love,” Sarah Jane adds.

Rani looks at them all again, she can’t agree more. Then Clyde paints her cheek with frosting because he’s decorated his last cookie.


End file.
